The Only Saiyan Girl Left
by SuperGal
Summary: This is about Vegeta and his old time friend Sam who he thought had died but when she turns up on his doorstep after running away from the Ginu force..Will he welcome her back or throw it back in her face? Will they even reunite? You had better find out.
1. Chapter 1: Running

Chapter 1 Running.

_Must keep running. Nearly there. _I thought running from Frieza. _I would fly but he didn't teach me to do anything, i was just his play thing that he hit _i thought again full of anger. _Well iv had enough! I am the only girl Saiyan left and i wont stand for this sort of abuse! _I ran further and further into the town. Frieza was firing KI's and me and things but i was dodging them or they were zooming right past me. He has a really bad aim. _10 years Frieza's been hiding away from the Z warriors and plotting revenge against them hiding away in his little space ship, he caught me when i was a mere baby i haven't trained in well...Ever, i had to find Goku he was the only one who could help me out of this mess. _I thought still dodging and jumping out of he way of things being thrown at me.

I finally got to where i wanted to be and Frieza paused. "You are going to Goku's to hide from me?" He hissed.  
"Yes. He is the one who nearly destroyed you completely!" I frowned. _20 years of pure torture and I'm finally getting out of it!  
_"Hahaha! You foolish monkey! I am much stronger then him now!" He smiled smugly. I just backed up against Goku's front door and smacked my head hard on it to knock. I knew if i actually knocked and turned my back on Frieza i would be dead.  
"Hello?" His wife answered the door.  
"Goku...Need Goku!!" I shouted.  
"Well Goku is out training his son Gohan!" His wife frowned she then closed the door not noticing Frieza at all.  
"Hehehe! Now you can't escape now can you!" He cackled evilly. I started to run again.  
"There's no such thing as a plan if...you don't have a plan B!" I shouted. I ran and ran until i got to the place where i wanted to be. Frieza paused again.

"I can't put up with you any longer Sam! You will die now!" He sighed pointing his finger at me. I turned around to face him.

"If it gets me out of your grasp then so be it!" I shouted. I heard the door rattle from behind me as i knocked helplessly. My knuckles started to bleed where i bashed so loud.

"DEATH BEAM!" He shouted. _Death beam!_ I fainted just at the thought of being hit with it. I heard muffles, but then silence.


	2. Chapter 2: What Did I Do?

Chapter 2 

"Don't be so paranoid Goku, she's just in shock. It barely scratched her!" An unfamiliar voice stated sternly.

"I only wish Chi-chi would of called me rather then got all jealous because there was a girl asking for me, I feel so guilty that she fainted" A manly voice then said.

"Well lucky thing Vegeta answered the door wasn't it. Who was that beastly lizard anyway! Also she had fainted before my Vegeta answered the door" The girly voice replied.

_My Vegeta? What's that mean? Does this mean Vegeta is here? Goku? _I could just hear what these people were saying. I slowly opened an eye.

"I think she's waking up!" The manly voice then said excitedly. Both my eyes were now open.

"Oh yes so she is, Hello? Are you OK?" I now saw who the girly voice was coming from. It was a blue haired women and the other voice was from a spiky haired man. I then slowly started to sit up.

"Hey, Yes I'm fine now thank you" I replied holding my aching head. _I must of taken a big bang there. _"I'm sorry if i caused trouble with you...Two" I slowly said in a hushed tone not wanting to speak to loud because of my head.

"OOOH! Don't you worry yourself about that! Iv had worse...MUCH worse in fact!" The man shouted making my head pound like a thousand galloping horses. _Sam don't lose it, keep your cool don't freak out, Its just a little headache. _I could smell something delicious as my stomach begin to rumble. "Oh Bulma, I think you were right about this little lady being a Saiyan here!" He smiled with a big goofy grin.

"WHAT!! Who are you?! How do you know I'm a Saiyan!!" I shouted wide eyed. The man took a step forward with his eyes narrow.

"So, you _are _a Saiyan?" He asked his eyes in slits.

"Yes, I am...What has it got to do with you?!" I asked defensively.

"Oh, so this is the polite girl that just awoke then! The one my husband saved!" The blue haired lady exclaimed.

"Vegeta? Where is Vegeta?" I asked looking the blue haired women in the eye.

"He is in his gravity chamber...He doesn't like to be disturbed in there mind you" She replied with a sigh.

"But I'm his best friend!" I said moving my legs so they were on the side of the bed.

"No, Vegeta doesn't have any friends" The man laughed, getting a hit over the head in return by the blue haired women.

"Oooh Goku! Oh! How rude of us! We haven't even introduced ourselves! I'm Bulma this is Goku" She smiled.

"Yes, Goku I have heard of Goku...I'm Sam" I answered now standing up.

"Sam? Iv never heard of the Saiyan Sam" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"That's because my whole name is Samanfu" I replied not wanting to have the conversation about my real name and background. Or anything to do with my childhood for that matter.

"Samanfu---SAMANFU?!" Goku the shouted repeating himself. His eyes were wide.

"I want to see Vegeta" I said in return. I started to walk to the door.

"Ill take you!" Goku announced almost loud enough the whole street could of heard it. Bulma grew suspicious.

"Samanfu? Tell me more about yourself." Bulma said her eyes were now narrow.

"I need to see Vegeta first...Questions later" I replied. Goku nodded and led me out of the room. We walked out to the back garden and down a long path. There standing there was like a round mini house. _What is that? _

"Urm...Samanfu I just want to warn you...Vegeta Is urm...Very-"

"I can handle him Goku. Please just let me see him on my own" I gave a small smile.

"OK, but...Don't get upset" He replied, then he turned around and walked back into the house. I gulped. _Will he remember me? Probably not, should I go in? Probably not...But Saiyans need to take risks. _I knocked on the round door as hard as I could.

"What do you want women!" A gruff voice said from the other side.

"V-Veg-Veget-Vegeta." I stuttered.

"YES! WHAT IS IT!!!!" The voice from inside boomed. I stepped back. Some time's_ Its better to run...Some time's Its better to hide. _But I swallowed my fear and opened the door. There standing there was a man about the same height as me with spiky hair and his eyes were a evil black. _He looks so different. _"And who are you interrupting my training!" He ordered.

"Sam..." I replied automaticly.

"Sorry, i don't talk to humans except Bulma who I'm forced to talk to. Now get out of my site before i do something that you will regret" He answered coldly and bluntly.

"But-Vegeta" I stuttered even more. He walked closely to me and looked deep into my eyes. His face turned into a more soft expression then the hard-nut one it was. _I think he remembers!! _My emotions were going wild at this moment.

"No...I don't know you...Go away!" He then said turning his face diagonal ways so he was facing the floor and away from me. I felt a tear form behind my eye.

"Vegeta! You've got to recognise me!" I shouted. _I have to use my full name. _"Samanfu!" I then forced out my whole name. His expression still didn't change he remained cold.

"I thought so...Like I said Samanfu...Get out of my site!" He snapped then he got a KI in his hand and threw it at me, I pushed it right back at him twice as hard and he flew to the back of his gravity chamber. He shot back up and slammed the chamber door right back in my face. _He remembered...Why is he being like this? What did I do wrong? Vegeta! _That tear that was forming behind my eye grew and slid down my cheek and then another one from the other eye then more and more until I was full on crying. Something I had never done properly before.


End file.
